Untold Secrets
by RiderAlex
Summary: This is about a young teenage girl who works for scorpia
1. Character bios

**Untold Secrets**

Character Bios

**Hunter**: A young girl at the age of fifteen has seen, done and learned things that a teenager should not know. She has a twin sister named Sasha. Hunter comes from a family of Assassins. Her father is none other than Yassen Gregorovich. Her full name is Alexis Fayina Gregorovich. She herself has followed in her father's footsteps living the life that had been set for her by her own family. Hunter has never had to kill any one… Yet. She like her father works for an organization called SCORPIA with her sister and her two friends Sam and Cat. Hunter's appearance is that of a runner or a dancer. She is tall and thin. Her blond hair is cut short like a guy's with a strip of red hanging over her eyes. Her eyes are like her father's icy blue, clear, and unreadable. Her posture is that of a person that has been trained for years and trained well. When she speaks there is only a slight trace of her accent. Hunter's job when working for SCORPIA is pretty much learning about the buildings that her group is assigned to and giving a report about that building to her friend Sam. More will be added on to her bio later.

**Sasha**: see above. Instead of doing the job Hunter has she reports every thing that happens to her team via earpiece communications. She is the computer person. Her appearance is shorter than hunter, long dark blond hair with no red in found and emerald green eyes. Sasha has not had the amount of training that Hunter has.

**Alex Rider**: He is a fifteen year old spy for MI6. He is the first to meet Hunter. Alex knows there is more to this Hunter than what meets the eye. You already know him.

**Sam and Cat**: At this point not much is know about Sam and Cat. All that MI6 knows is that they work for SCORPIA and seem to be Hunter's best friends. More will be added on to their bios later.

**Wolf, Eagle, Snake, and Hawk**: They can't stand Hunter. They at one point look through her backpack. That was a big mistake on their part. More will be added on to their bios later. You already know them well sort of.

**Panda**: Panda is just out of college. He tries to bring Hunter's true self out. But this is hard because Hunter has lived most of her life behind a mask. Panda is the only one in K unit that seems to understand Hunter. He even cares about her.

**Blunt and Mrs. Jones**: You already know them.

More characters will be coming in later chapters


	2. Questions

Untold Secrets

By RiderAlex and TigerGregorovich (they are the same person)

_**Chapter 1 Questions**_

Hunter's P.O.V.

**Flashback**

I was walking toward the building I was supposed to get in to. I was walking in the shadows of the woods on the edge of the property. My sister was waiting for me in our hotel room with my friends Cat and Sam. My sister was also giving me directions on what to do through our earpiece connection.

"Hunter are you there" A voice hissed in my ear

"Yes what is it" I ask

"Hunter you must get out of there now you're in dang…" The message was cut short

"Hello is anyone there" I asked

I heard movement behind me. I spun around to see a tall well built man standing there. His eyes were blank and unreadable.

"You should come with me" He said

"There is no bloody way that I am going with you" I said

He sighed and said "I guess we will have to do this the hard way"

I saw something in his hand glint in the sunlight. I was not about to stay around to find out what it was. I took off running I had been close to the woods when the message had been cut off.

After 20 minutes of nonstop running I stopped to see if the man was still behind me. I let out a sigh of relief I had lost him. I took a minute to catch my breath. A second later I was grabbed from behind.

"I've got you" said a voice in my ear as I struggled to get free while swearing in Russian "кровавый ад".

I felt a prick on my arm and a few seconds later all of my strength disappeared. After that my world plunged into darkness. And when I woke up I found myself in a cell somewhere.

**End of Flashback**

**In a cell some where**

I was pacing the cell I was in when I saw my back pack laying in the corner of the cell. I went over to it and picked it up. I went over to the bed and sat down on it. I started to go through my bag. In my bag I found that my I-pod, extra clothes, diary, stuffed animal, photos of my dad and sister Sasha, my jewelry, books two of them were languages that I had been learning, and my first aid kit. What was missing was my 2 guns. One of them was my fathers and I never used it because carrying it made me feel like he was with me again. And my Black Jack cell phone.

I pulled out my I-Pod and turned it on. Scrolling to the song blame. I sat on the bed reading on of my language books.

2 hours later the door opened and I became alert. A cute boy walked in "Hi my name is Alex Rider" He said "What is you name"

"My name is Hunter" I said

"No your real name not your assassin name" Alex said

"My real name is Alex Fayina Gregorovich" I said

"Your name is Alex" Alex exclaimed

"No not really my full name is Alexis But I go by the name of Hunter" I said

"Hey Alex do you have any siblings" I asked

"No do you" Alex asked

"Yes I have a twin sister named Sasha. Do you want to see a photo" I asked

"Sure why not" Alex said

I pulled out a photo of Sasha and I at summer camp. My sister Sasha looks just like me except she is a little shorter, has emerald green eyes, long dark blond hair and no strip of red in the front.

"This is your sister Sasha" Alex said

**Some where else**

Sasha's P.O.V.

"Hunter, Hunter are you there" I asked

"кровавый ад Hunter went and got her self captured" I said

"There is nothing we can do right now she can get herself out of this she is really good at escaping" said Cat

"She is my sister we have to help her" I said

"Hunt can take care of herself" Cat said

**Back in the cell**

Alex Riders P.O.V.

"So Alexis why are you here" I asked

"Please call me Hunter" Hunter said

"So Hunter why are you here" I asked again

"I was told to steal one of the floor plans and that was all I was told about" Hunter Said

"So where am I" Hunter asked

"You're at MI6" I said

"Why" Hunter asked

"Blunt wants you to work for MI6" I said

"Sure why not I have nothing better to do" Hunter Said


	3. Alan Blunt

_**Chapter 2 Alan Blunt**_

**One hour later in Alan Blunts office**

Hunter's P.O.V.

"Miss Alexis Gregorovich" Blunt said

"Call me Hunter not Alexis nobody has called me Alexis since I was four years old" I said I hated being called Alexis

"Why Hunter and not Alexis" Blunt asked

"I just like being called Hunter" I said

"Very interesting" Blunt said

"Can I please have my things back" I asked

"After your training" Blunt said

"Training" I asked


	4. Training Part one of two

_**Chapter 3 Training. Part one of two**_

**(Training camp outside of K unit)**

Still Hunter's P.O.V.

"Welcome to K unit I se that you have already met Cub" Said the Sergeant

"Yes sir I have" I said

"There are currently five others in K unit at this moment their names are Wolf, Snake, Hawk, Eagle, and Panda. Your code name will be…" The Sergeant said

"How about Hunter Sir" I said

"Fine you will be Hunter." Said the Sergeant

**(Inside K unit)**

"Welcome back Cub. And you are" Wolf asked me.

"Wait I know you" Wolf and I said at the same time

"What is you name" Wolf asked me

"My name is Hunter" I said

"No that is your codename" Wolf said

"It is also my nickname" I answered

"Strange that the sergeant would give you that name" said Wolf

"Is this bed taken" I asked

"No it is not" said a new Voice

"Hi Panda" said Wolf

"Who is the new kid" Panda asked

"Her name is Hunter" Wolf said

"Hi Hunter nice to meet you" Panda said

"Hi" I said while looking through my backpack. I pulled out an unframed photo from last summer when my dad, my sister and I all were on vacation and hide it under the pillow on the bed.

"What was that" Wolf asked

"It is nothing" I said just as the dinner bell rung

**(2 hours later after dinner and showers)**

When I came back from showers I saw almost all of K unit standing around my bed and once they heard the door open they moved away from my bed.

"What is this" Wolf asked holding up the photo

"It is nothing. Give it back" I said

"Why should I" Wolf asked

"Because it is not yours" I said

Just then Panda walked in "Wolf give it to her" He said

"Fine" Wolf said handing it to Panda who gave it to me

"Thanks Panda" I said

"K unit you are excused from this evenings activities. Get some sleep because tomorrow you are all going on a 10 k hike" the Sergeant said

**(That Night)**

Even though we should be asleep everyone was up talking including Alex/Cub.

"Hunter why are you so quiet" asked Panda

"I am just tired" I said

Just then the sergeant came in "GO TO BED NOW" He yelled

Everyone was sound asleep and I was drifting off to sleep when I heard movement next to me

"Hey Hunter what is wrong" Panda asked

"I just really miss my dad and my sister" I said

"Hey you will see them soon" Panda said

"No my dad died a month ago" I said

"I sorry was that your dad and sister in the photo" Panda asked

"Yes it was" I said

Just then the Sergeant walked in "Panda, Hunter bed now" He said and then left

Good night Panda" I said

"Night Hunter" Panda said


	5. learning the truth

_**Chapter 4 learning the truth**_

(4 hours later)

Everyone else was still asleep. I had just woken up. I glanced at my watch it was 4:00 in the morning. I had fallen asleep at 12:00. So I quickly did the math to see how long I had been asleep. I had slept for only four hours like always. I got dressed quietly and pulled my I-Pod out of my backpack. On my I-Pod I had songs from Aladdin, Cats, Les Mis, 3 songs from Rent, Fiddler on the Roof, wicked, Mulan, Evita, and a bunch of others. I scrolled to the song called One Song Glory and snuck outside. I sat on top of a giant rock. I looked through the song list on my I-Pod and chose the song Memories.

"Hunter where are you" Panda called from inside the bunk

"Wolf Hunter is missing" Panda said waking a sleepy Wolf up

"Great did you look outside for Hunter" a sleepy Wolf

"No why" Panda asked

"Just look outside" Wolf said

"Okay" Panda said going out side

Hunter why are you up" Panda ask

"I never sleep more then four hours at a time" I said

"Why" Panda asked

"It is a long story. Do you want to here it" I asked

"Sure" Panda said

"When I was six years old my father Yassen Gregorovich started to train my sister and I to be assassins. And one part of the train was that we were allowed four hours of sleep a night. Another part was learning different languages and how to drop and pick up an accent." I told Panda

"Why are you called Hunter" Panda asked

"Hunter is my assassin name. One of my friends and my sister sometimes call me Hunt. I have another friend who calls me Judy because she said I looked more like a Judy." I said "I meet them when my sister and I joined Scorpia at the age of 13"

"You work for Scorpia" Panda said

"I worked for Scorpia and now I have changed sides and joined MI6" I said

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING UP" The sergeant asked

"Sir I never sleep more than four hours out of habit." I said

"And I woke up and went to look for her" Panda said


	6. training part 2

_**Chapter 5 training part 2**_

(1 hour later)

Still Hunter's P.O.V

Everyone in K unit was up now and eating breakfast. I was studying the map that the Sergeant had handed me. I was doing this so that I would not need to waste any time during the hike by having to stop and look at it. I was looking for the fastest route up the mountain.

"Hunter you should have something to eat" Alex said

"I am not that hungry right now" I said looking up from the map. Ignoring the food that Alex had placed in front of me. I instead drank the cup of coffee that he had put next to the food.

"Hunter at lest have a little something. This hike is really hard" Alex said

Sighing I said "You know I have been on a hike like this before" I put down the map at picked up the plate. Looking at it there was toast, sausage and eggs. I ate the sausage and the toast just to make Alex happy and went back to looking at my map, taking a sip of my coffee. A few minutes later I put down the map and smiled. I had my way up the Mountain.

(4 hours later)

I saw the Sergeant waiting for all of K unit at the last base. "4 hours and 1 minute. Your fast the others are still halfway down the mountain." The Sergeant said

(20 minutes later)

I had taken my I-Pod out and was teaching myself Dutch while listening to the Impossible Dream.

"Hallo is mijn naam Jager" I said in Dutch to myself

"Ik zou willen weten waar het hotel is" I said

"kon ik een vissentaco hebben" I said laughing

"De Jager Gregorovich van Gregorovich van namen" I said

(3 Hours later)

Everyone had finally arrived.

"Hi Panda, Cub, Snake, Eagle, Hawk, and Wolf" I said

(3 Weeks later)(5:00Am) **(In the Cabin)**

The Sergeant walked in and said "Cub, Hunt, Panda and Wolf you are to report to London"

Wolf was still half asleep so he had no clue what was being said

(20 minutes later)

"So Hunt you ready for boating" Wolf asked

"Earth to Wolf we are going to London in 10 minutes" I said (A.N. Hunter is now also know as Hunt because of Wolf being half asleep one day and he called her Hunt and after that it just caught on)

"Who is going" Wolf asked

"You, Me, Panda and Cub" I said

(10 Minutes later)

"Dibs on Shotgun" I said hopping in the front

"I call driving" Panda said getting in next to me

Without saying a word Cub and Wolf got in the back of the hummer and with in a few minutes were sound asleep

"Hey Panda do you want to listen to some music" I asked

"Sure" Panda said

I plugged my I-Pod into the speaker. Turning it on I went to the song called On The Road Again

Tranlations

Hallo is mijn naam Jager

Hi my name is Hunter

Ik zou willen weten waar het hotel is


	7. School

_**Chapter 6 school**_

**3 hours later at school**

"And you must be Alexis" the Secretary said

"Yes" I said

"Here is your list of classes" She said handing me a piece of paper "and here is you pass to your next class"

"Thank you" I said

**( In Science class)**

"Oh you must be the new student" The teacher said

"Yes" I said

"Your name is Alexis" She asked

"Yes but I go by Hunter" I said

"Why" she asked

"It is what my dad called me" I said

"Can you tell the class a little about yourself" She asked

"Sure my dad, my sister and I moved around a lot. And I like to act in the theater" I said before sitting next to Alex.


	8. AN

A.N. I need a vote on an idea I have

Should I bring back Yassen Gregorovich or not

And I am not updating till I get some reviews

So please review

And also should I add more characters

Should I kill off a character

Should I have a battle MI6 against Scorpia

What should I do

From

Hunter


End file.
